Ratchet
Ratchet (ラチェット, Rachetto), the Autobots' medical officer, has a dry wit, often giving his wounded comrades a hard time for taking hits he somehow avoids. With the Energon supplies becoming less and less, he works to find new ways to make do, and he'd really prefer if the Autobots didn't risk injury (or worse) to protect humans. He'd also prefer the humans weren't brought back to Autobot Outpost Omega One but since he is unfamiliar with human tech, he needs Raf Esquivel to help him out. However, for all his views on humans, deep down Ratchet admires what the tiny fleshies bring to the fight. "I needed that!" :—Ratchet's common phrase. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Jeffrey Combs (English), Nobuo Tobita (Japanese), Claudio Moneta (Italian), Seong-yong Ha (Korean), Jan Spitzer (German), Jarosław Boberek (Polish), Jari Salo (Finnish), José María Carrero (Spain-Spanish), Mario Arvizu (Latin American Spanish), Luiz Antônio Lobue (Brazilian Portuguse) Just because Autobot Ratchet chooses to avoid fighting doesn't mean he never learned how. His intimate knowledge of anatomy allows him to strike with surgical precision, making a fight against him a very painful losing proposition. He transforms into an adapted vehicle mode of an Earth ambulance. Attributes: Gallery File:Ratchet-TFP-Vehicle_1289399689.jpg|Ratchet's Earth vehicle mode. Personality Ratchet isn't too fond of parties or celebrations. Sometimes he works on projects and does other scientific endeavors. Ratchet does his best to ensure the safety of his team. He wasn't quite fond with the humans at first. When he started to work with Raf, Miko and Jack, Ratchet realized that there was more to the humans than meets the eye. He became their friend and would hang out with them often. Ratchet is mostly cranky at times. It's not because he means to be mean, it's just the things that bothers him the most, like losing a friend or friends. Despite his cranky side, Ratchet is a caring and very friendly bot on the team. Relationships Friends/Allies *Autobots *Alpha Trion *Team Prime **Optimus Prime **Bumblebee **Bulkhead **Arcee *Wreckers **Wheeljack *Cybertron Elite Gard **Smokescreen *June Darby *Jack Darby *Raf Esquivel *Miko Nakadai *William Fowler *Vogel *Teen Titans **Robin **Starfire **Raven **Cyborg **Beast Boy *Titans East **Bumble Bee **Speedy **Aqualad **Más y Menos *Titans North **Red Star **Argent **Kole **Gnarrk **Wonder Girl *Titans West **Bushido **Bobby **Melvin **Timmy Tantrum **Teether *Titans South **Pantha **Wildebeest **Hot Spot **Herald **Jericho *Honorary Titans **Kid Flash **Killowat **Lightning **Ravager **Thunder **Tramm Family Neutral *Red X *Vince *Terra *Jinx Rivals *Breakdown Enemies *Decepticons **Megatron **Shockwave **Soundwave *Seekers **Starscream **Skyquake **Dreadwing *Predacons **Predaking **Skylynx **Darksteel *MECH **Deathstroke **Silas *Blackfire *Ternion **Plasmus **Overload **Cinderblock *Mumbo Jumbo *Dr. Light *Trigon *Puppet King *Trident *Mad Mod *Warp *Atlas *Control Freak *Killer Moth *Kitten *Fang *Master of Games *Punk Rocket *Johnny Rancid *H.I.V.E. **Brother Blood **H.I.V.E Headmistress **Gizmo **Mammoth **Billy Numerous **Kyd Wykkyd **Angel **Steamroller **See-More **Private H.I.V.E. **XL Terrestrial *Professor Chang *Malchior *Katarou *The Locrix *Shrieker *Mother Mae-Eye *Brotherhood of Evil **Brain **Monsieur Mallah **Madame Rouge **General Immortus *Psimon *Kardiak *Andre LeBlanc *Ding Dong Daddy *Chesire Weapons and Abilities Gallery History Past After Bumblebee was captured at Tyger Pax, Ratchet was the field medic who put him back together, but was unable to repair his voice box. At some point after Team Prime arrived on Earth, Ratchet modified Agent Fowler's jet, allowing him to fly without a flight suit. Synopsis Appearances Episodes Games Books Comics Notes & Trivia Category:Transformers Category:Robots Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Autobots Category:Medics Category:Autobot Medics